


Green Eyed Monster

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [6]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky is pulling out all the stops for her and Bridget's 10 year anniversary. Normally secure Bridget's confidence is shaken when they run into a ghost of Franky's past.





	1. Chapter 1

Franky had made the reservation at “Plank” nine months in advance in preparation, and made arrangements for Bridget’s brother and sister-in-law to keep the kids over the weekend. The restaurant was one of those swanky little hipster places that served modern versions of Italian classics. Her wife had been dying to try it since it opened, but had never managed to snag a reservation for their whole family. She had even remembered to drop off Bridget’s favorite bottle of champagne to the restaurant in advance so it was chilled and ready to go. Everything for their ten year anniversary was set, and ready to go, and somehow the psychologist hadn’t the slightest suspicion which was going to make this surprise all the more rewarding.  
  
Franky had never forgotten a single date in the entirety of their relationship. Not a single birthday, anniversary, or milestone went unnoticed, so she knew this one was going to be a hard one to pull off. Bridget had been hinting politely for days, to which she feigned ignorance. By the time Friday had finally rolled around, she was all but convinced Franky had completely forgotten. The brunette made breakfast for the family, as usual, but made no additional fuss, and instead sent them on their way with quick kisses. Bridget’s brother was picking them up from school, so making sure they had their belongings packed was a struggle enough.  
  
“Any plans for tonight?” She blonde asked as their children made their way to the car tucked in the garage. Franky was washing the dishes before ‘heading to work herself’. She had actually taken the day off to clean the house and prepare for their stay-cation.  
  
“I was thinking you, me, and the biggest pizza that Ragazzi’s will deliver,” she lied expertly. Bridget did her best to hide the disappointment in her face. “Sound good, Spunky?” she winked over her shoulder.  
  
“Sure, Baby. I’ll see you tonight then.” She gave Franky a short kiss on the lips before shuffling out the door. This was going to be the greatest stunt she had ever pulled. 

After cleaning the house from top to bottom, and running a few errands to stock the refrigerator and get a much needed hair cut, Franky expected her phone to be ringing around 5:30pm. It was at 5:40 that her wife’s picture appeared across the screen of her phone.  
  
“What’s up, Gidge?” She asked nonchalantly.  
  
“This has been the day from hell. Vera spilled coffee all over my clothes at our morning meeting, so I’ve been walking around smelling like Starbucks all day,”  
  
“Aw, love, I’m sorry,” she pretended to sound surprised. She had been practicing all week. Vera had acted perfectly. Franky needed to remember to take her out for a drink. Turns out that Vinegar Tits was actually a pretty damn good ally.  
  
“It gets worse. Someone ate my lunch, so I’ve been starving all day, and NOW, just as I’m walking out to leave this hell-hole, my tire is flat as a pancake.” She huffed loudly. Franky smiled.  
  
“Hey, I’m leaving work now, why don’t I swing by the house and get you a change of clothes? I’ll pick you up, and we can go grab a bite to eat?” Franky had already arranged a nice dress and pair of heels for her wife. She had even taken care to dress herself nicely in a pair of tight charcoal slacks that accentuated her bum, and a tailored green button down to match her eyes. Bridget loved when she wore green. She kept it unbuttoned just so her tattoo was slightly visible to the trained eye.  
  
“Thank you, Franky. This has just been the worst day. I’ll go wait inside.”  
  
“I’ll be there in ten, love.” She rang off before darting out the door, making sure to grab the small little velvet box from inside her dresser. 

Bridget looked absolutely miserable by the time Franky had made it there. Her white blouse was literally stained with coffee from top to bottom. Her face tried to maintain a positive air, but was failing. Franky wrapped her in a hug.  
  
“I’m sorry you’ve had a shit day,” she kissed her softly before handing her the clothes in the garment bag. She went to change quickly as Franky waited by the entrance. When she came out, her face looked even more irritated than before as she met Franky in the tight blue dress and strappy heels. She was absolutely stunning.  
  
“Really? Out of everything in my closet, this is what you grabbed?” She motioned towards the revealing neckline. Franky smiled wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
“Can you blame me? You look foxy,” she whistled. “Let’s get you out of here, you seem a little crabby,” she teased hearing her wife release a long sigh from her nose. God, this was going to be good.  
  
“Let’s just go get something to eat, please,” Bridget huffed before walking a few paces ahead of Franky, her heels hitting the parking lot loudly.  
  
They drove in silence, and by the time they had arrived downtown, the street parking by the pizza place had been occupied by others. It was perfect. Franky drove toward the parking garage a few blocks away, but closer to the restaurant they were actually going to.  
  
“Sorry, I guess I didn’t think about parking,” she fibbed, opening her wife’s car door. Bridget’s lips were pursed tightly, but she still managed to nod slightly. The two walked side by side, and Franky laced her fingers with her wife’s before kissing her knuckles. 

“Franky Doyle?” She heard a voice a little ways off in front of them. She had to squint to see the woman with long, blonde hair tied back in a braid standing by.  
  
“Miranda?” She asked as the couple took a few more steps closer toward the slender woman in the chef’s uniform who was quickly wrapping Franky in a hug.  
  
“Oh my god, I thought that was you! You look amazing!” The woman gushed was her eyes ran over Franky’s form.  
  
“What the fuck are you doing here?” Franky asked completely taken by surprise.  
  
“I work at Plank. I’m just getting off day shift. How the hell are you? It’s been a long time.” Bridget silently steamed with her hands crossed over her chest. She knew exactly who the petite woman in front of her was. Franky’s first girlfriend. Bridget had always been confident in their relationship despite the near ten year age gap between her and her wife. Although she was in good shape for her age, Bridget was very aware of the wrinkles in her face when compared to her young partner. The difference was made even more apparent as she saw the two women near each other.  
  
“I’m great. Miranda, this is the mother of my children and smoking hot wife, Bridget. Bridget this is...Miranda.” Franky introduced the two. Cautiously the blondes shook hands. Bridget nodded a curt greeting towards the woman.  
  
“I never thought anyone would ever get Franky Doyle to settle down, let alone get married. She was a wild one back in the day.” Miranda shook her head in disbelief. “Good on you,” she nodded towards Bridget. Franky placed her hand on the small of Bridget’s back reassuringly.  
  
“Nah, I’m definitely the lucky one. It was nice seeing you, but we should be going. Take care, Mir,” Franky gave her a light hug and kiss on the cheek before turning back to her wife.  
  
“You too, Franks. Nice to meet you Bridget.” The woman waved lightly before walking in the direction of her car.  
  
The couple walked in silence down the busy street before Bridget stopped entirely with tears pooling in her eyes. Things were taking a turn for the worse, and Franky knew that they had to move fast in order to avoid the blow up that was stirring in her wife’s chest.  
  
“Baby, you can’t possibly be jealous. She broke my heart, and didn’t give two shits about me back then.” Franky’s hands rested against Bridget’s hips, holding her close as the rest of the people walked past them.  
  
“She’s beautiful,” she muttered refusing to meet the jade colored eyes in front of her.  
  
“Yeah, but you’re gorgeous.” She brushed her hand over the blonde’s cheek lightly.  
  
“Sometimes I’m still afraid that this isn’t real, and that you’ll realize how much you’re missing out on.” Her normally confident voice came out weak and insecure.  
  
“Baby, no one in this whole fuckin’ world even comes close. You.” She kissed her deeply. “Are the love of my life. You.” She kissed her again cupping both of her cheeks. “Were the first woman I ever really loved. And you,” She kissed her one more time before brushing her lips over her ear. “Are the only woman I will ever make love too.” Bridget could feel Franky’s lips curling into a smile against her ear. Her heart swelled at the thoughtful words. She then turned Bridget to face the restaurant as she stood behind her wrapping her arms around her waist protectively.  
  
“Happy anniversary,” she whispered before kissing the crook of her neck. Bridget’s eyes closed tightly to avoid the tears from cascading down her cheeks.  
  
“I thought you forgot,” she admitted leaning back into the touch of her wife. “Was all this… The kids… The car… What?” She was utterly confused. How on earth could she have planned all of this?  
  
“Surprise,” the brunette sung lightly. “I could never forget the day I finally got to marry my Gidget,” Bridget turned around in the woman’s arm pressing her lips deeply against Franky’s in a sweltering kiss. Franky deepened as her hands trailed downward to cup over the blonde’s curvaceous arse.  
  
“Get a room,” a gentleman scoffed brushing by them causing both to erupt in laughter.  
  
“Shall we?” Franky nodded towards the entrance of the restaurant biting her swollen bottom lip to hide her bright smile. Bridget laced their hands together giving them a quick squeeze. She nodded quickly.  
  
“Ten years and you are still full of surprises,” the blonde shook her head in disbelief.  
  
“I just keep getting better with age,” Franky winked holding the door open for her wife so they could finally start the celebration.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky has one more surprise for her Gidget.

Bridget had talked to Franky about adding one more child to their little family off and on in the passing year, through the chaos of managing their two busy children as well as busy careers in their chosen fields. She was an incredible mother. She somehow was able to balance her ever-busy work-life and still bake homemade sweets for every bake sale. She excelled at the role of mother and wife. Franky had fought hard through the years to provide Bridget with her every desire, but this last one left her struggling with her fears. Franky knew that the clock was ticking if they were ever going to add a third little one to their home, but the fear of nearly losing Ellie in such a traumatic childbirth had never really left the back of her mind. They’d gotten so lucky last time, what if fate wasn’t so kind this go around? Franky had looked up the survival rate of mothers and children from placental abruptions after they were both home safe and sound, the number was even lower than she expected.  
  
One night that she caught Bridget checking in on their sleeping children, watching the blonde with tears in her eyes as Nolan and Ellie had fallen asleep on their large sectional watching movies late into the evening.  
  
“What’s wrong, Gidge?” She asked barely above a whisper as she wrapped her arms protectively around her wife’s slender waist from behind.  
  
“When did they get so big? I feel like I blinked and they’re not our little babies anymore,” she sniffled softly, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand. Franky pulled her tighter.  
  
“They’ll always be our babies,” the brunette reminded before placing a reassuring kiss  
  
against her tearstained cheek. Bridget nodded lightly putting on a brave smile for her wife. “Besides, think of all the incredible uninterrupted sex we get to have now,” she teased brushing her hands up to her wife’s ample breasts all the while trailing her lips over Bridget’s neck. The blonde giggled softly.  
  
“You’ve got a point there, Baby. Why don’t you go start a shower? I’ll get these two off to bed, and meet you there?” Bridget winked playfully. She knew her wife couldn’t resist steamy hot shower sex.  
  
“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Franky kissed her deeply on the lips before rushing up the stairs. She was nearly in the bedroom before stopped and quietly walked back to the top of the stairs to spy on her love. Silently she watched as Bridget kneeled in front of the sectional admiring the sleeping children, brushing their hair from their faces. Franky’s heart began to ache in her chest as she made her way down the hall lost in her thoughts. 

 

After Bridget and Franky had managed to finish their exquisite meal, they both finally understood why there had been a waiting list for the restaurant. It had exceeded their expectations as they leaned back in the booth unable to finish their tiramisu.  
  
“Are you sure you don’t want any more of this?” Bridget nodded towards the bottle of champagne, taking another sip of her second glass. Franky shook her head sticking to her water. She had toasted with her wife, but only finished one glass. Champagne notoriously made her head pound for days. “Well, it doesn’t get any better than this, does it?” Franky knew that was the cue she was waiting for.  
  
“It could.” She reached over taking her wife’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently.  
  
“Oh yeah? How might that be?” Bridget dared. 

That’s when Franky retrieved the long velvet case from her pocket and slid it across the table towards Bridget. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her hands were clammy. There was no turning back now.  
  
“Baby, you didn’t have to get me any jewelry,” the woman smiled shyly.  
  
“Just open it,” Franky whispered softly. Bridget took her hand away from her wife’s before taking the little box in her hands. Carefully she lifted the lid, and her mouth dropped. In lieu of any necklace or bracelet, there was a familiar little plastic wand nestled safely against the velvet fabric. The pregnancy test showed the all too familiar congratulatory blue lines. The blonde instantly covered her mouth in surprise, tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
“Franky,” she squeaked shaking her head in shock. “But-” her brain struggled to place her thoughts into words.  
  
“I’m not, not yet anyway,” Franky interrupted her stuttering wife. “But I’m ovulating, so… we could be…” she blushed. Bridget’s hand was still covering her mouth. Had Franky completely misinterpreted the woman she claimed to know better than herself?  
  
“What about…” she finally managed to mutter quietly.  
  
“I got a clean bill of health from the doctor,” Franky answered her wife’s unasked question. Of course, Bridget would be worried about her. She would undoubtedly sacrifice anything for her. “Everything is in working order, so she said there’s no reason we couldn’t…If you still wanted to,” the brunette continued. The tears began to flow freely from Bridget’s blue eyes. She was on the other side of the booth in Franky’s arms in no time. Franky’s arms wrapped around to stroke her back soothingly. Finally when her tears had slowed, she lifted her head to find those gorgeous emerald eyes. She didn’t even notice how the restaurant had fallen silent waiting for her response.  
  
“Yes, Franky, yes. I would love to!” The grin that spread across her face was breathtaking. Franky couldn’t help but return a goofy smile to match. Unable to wait any longer, she pulled Bridget in by the back of her neck to give her deep kiss. The nearby patrons erupted in applause. Both women instantly blushed at the added attention. Did they even know what they were celebrating? The clank of glasses had started to spread throughout the entire restaurant. Just wanting the moment to end, Bridget kissed Franky deeply while the crowd oohed and awed.  
  
“Check please!” Franky shouted loudly once her wife had released her from their passionate embrace. “We’ve got a baby to make!” she added as their audience fell into hysterics. Bridget’s blush started at her cheeks and continued down the plunging neckline of her dress. She’d never seen a server move so fast. They headed quickly towards the exit while some whistled and giggled as they passed.  
  
“I’ve got to hand it to you, Doyle. This was by far the best anniversary yet. How do you ever expect me to compare?” Bridget asked as Franky speeded home with the promise of baby-making. Her heart was aflutter when they turned onto their street.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure I will love the watch you’re going to give me,” Franky smirked as she stole a glance out of the corner of her eye before mashing the garage door opener. The blonde definitely sucked at finding hiding places for her gifts, and Franky was a terrible snoop. Seconds later, her foot slammed on the breaks when she spotted the sleek convertable starting back at her. It looked oddly similar to the one she had picked Franky up in over ten years ago down to the dark black color. It even came topped with an obnoxious red bow on the hood.  
  
“Surprise,” she smiled brightly.  
  
“The fuck,” Franky’s mouth dropped.  
  
“Oh, darling, I knew you’d find the watch, so I put it there as a distraction.” Her plan had  
  
worked perfectly. With Franky assuming the watch was her only gift, wouldn’t dare be digging through her mail in her desk drawer when she’d started to make payments on the new car.  
  
“You cheeky minx,” she laughed with a shake of her head.  
  
“Looks like you’re not the only one still full of surprises,” Bridget leaned in with a delicate wrinkle of her nose. Without another word, Franky leaned her forehead against hers. “Hot girl, hot car, remember?” she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“How could I ever forget?”  
  
“Happy anniversary, Baby.”  
  
“Speaking of babies…”  
  
“Franky!” Bridget smacked her arm playfully.  
  
“Happy anniversary, Spunky.” Without another word, she pulled the beautiful blonde in to press their lips together in a deep embrace.


End file.
